Jobs
In each prison, there are five different jobs. There are ten jobs in total. You will be put in a job and if you meet your job quota, you will get some money. However, if you fail to meet your quota, you will be fired from your job. You can change your job by disrupting an inmate's work period by either beating them up or getting them to chase you. If you get them distracted by you for a while, they will surely fail their job quota and they will lose their job. Now all you have to do is get the required intellect, head over to the job board and take that inmate's job. However if you have a lot of guard heat when you try to apply, the prison won't let you apply. Jobs can affect inmate's opinions of you and they can also be used to scavenge and smuggle supplies e.g. Sheets of Metal and Timber. Each job gives you a different task to do, like delivering mail to inmate's cells, crafting furniture and clothes and cleaning up the prison. Each job gives a different wage, and the jobs that require the most intellect and usually the best paying jobs. Jobs are the second way to obtain money, with the first being completing favours given by inmates. If you are seen by the guards around the prison if it is the work period and you aren't finishing your job, you will gain heat, however they won't give you heat if you finish your job quota. Jobs Laundry Your criminal attitude stinks, and so do your overalls! The only thing I want to smell on you inmates is the fresh smell of Soap. Take dirty outfits from the bin and place them into the washer. Once spun, take them out and put them into the clean outfit container. *Grab Dirty Inmate Outfits and Dirty Guard Outfits, put them in the washing machines, take them out and put them in the clean container. *'Utility: '''This job is very handy to smuggle out Guard Outfits to help you escape. However, you will need a Contraband Pouch to take them. Alternatively, you can put on the Guard Outfit, walk through the contraband detector, then put your Inmate Outfit back on.You need to wash 10 outfits to meet your quota.This is the default job in Center Perks. *'Salary: '$25 (Jungle Compound), $40 (Center Perks). Kitchen ''The inspectors call it hazardous, I call it 'rustic'. A sense of taste and/or smell is not essential. Don't worry about washing your hands. Take uncooked food from the freezer in the kitchen and place them in the ovens. Once cooked, take them out and put them on the serving trays in the canteen. *Grab Uncooked Food from the freezer and cook them in the ovens. Once cooked, put the Cooked Food in the canteen serving trays. *'Utility: '''This job is very handy for obtaining Cooked Food, which can be used to lower your fatigue and to also raise your inmate's opinions of you by 9. Cooked Food isn't contraband, so you can easily take it away. *'Salary: '$45 (Shankton State Pen and Center Perks). Metalshop ''The automotive industry is booming! The only booming you will hear is the sound of license plates being pressed. The harder you work, the sooner I get my sporty little convertible. Take metal sheets from the container in the metalshop and use them on the presses to create license plates. Put the finished plates in the relevant container. *Take Sheets of Metal from the container and press them to create License Plates. Put the License Plates in the plate container. *'Utility: '''This job is extremely useful as it gives you an unlimited supply of Sheets of Metal, which can be used to create Shovels. However you will need a Contraband Pouch to smuggle them out. It is the best paying job of them all. *'Intellect needed: '70 INT *'Salary: '$60 (HMP Irongate and Shankton State Pen), $70 (Center Perks). Janitor ''Clean up your act and clean up our floors whilst you're at it! I want you to make those floors, the foundations of YOUR reform, look the best. *Collect a Broom/Mop and a Plunger from the janitor's closet, then go around the prison and clean up stains on the floor and unclog blocked toilets. *'Utility: '''The only good thing about this job is that you are able to take a Tub of Bleach which comes with it, which you are able to use to make Infirmary Overalls, the foundations to make a Guard Outfit. It is the lowest paying job.It is the default job of Shankton State Pen and HMP Irongate. *'Salary: '$5 - You should change your job. Mailman ''I hate to be the bearer of bad news, which is why I'm asking you to do it for me. Collect mail from the mailroom and deliver it to the inmate it's addressed to. *Collect mail from the mailroom and either give it to the inmate or deliver it to their cell desk. *'Utility: '''The only good thing about this job is that you can loot from other inmate's desks and the guards won't do anything about it because you're just doing your job! This is especially useful in HMP Irongate. *'Intellect needed: '50 INT *'Salary: '$40 (Jungle Compound), $45 (HMP Irongate), $55 (Center Perks). Woodshop ''Responsibly sourced by us, irresponsibly hammered together by you lot. Our wood shop has found quite the market for our "vintage inspired" furniture. No craftsmanship required, the prison is *NOT* responsible for splinters. Take three timbers from the container in the woodshop and craft them into furniture. Place the finished product in the furniture container. *Take 3 bits of Timber from the container, craft them into an Unvarnished Chair, then put the Unvarnished Chairs in the other container. *'Utility: '''This job is very useful as you are able to get an unlimited supply of Timber, however you will need a Contraband Pouch to smuggle them out (except in Shankton State Pen). *'Intellect needed: '50 INT *'Salary: '$55 Gardening ''Dream of working in the great outdoors? Being at one with nature and all that? Then introduce yourself to the weeds plaguing our courtyards. Collect a hoe from the gardening office and use it to remove weeds from around the prison grounds. *Grab a Hoe from the gardening room, then walk around the prison grounds and remove the weeds that are growing. *'Utility: '''You can take the Hoe anywhere you go and you can use the Hoe as a weapon, however it is as powerful as a Comb Shiv.It is the default job in Stalag Flucht, Jungle Compound and San Pancho. *'Salary: '$15-30 Tailor ''As a prison, we are proud of our contract with famous clothing brand 'Adidoodoo' and are determined to meet their need for high quality, hand crafted garments. Take three pieces of fabric from the container in the tailor shop and craft them into an item of clothing. Place the finished product in the clothing container. *Grab the Fabric from the chest and craft it into clothing. Put the clothing in the clothes container. *'Utility: '''You can craft the Fabric into clothes, including a Sock, which you can use to make a Sock Mace and to give to inmates. This job is very useful in San Pancho, as you can chip through the wall to enter the maintennance room. *'Intellect needed: '30 INT *'Salary: '$20 Unloading ''What's inside those boxes isn't of concern to you. I just want them moving UNTAMPERED to where they need to go. Take packages from the delivery truck and place them in the relevant storage containers. *Grab the packages off the delivery truck and put them in either the red or blue containers. *'Utility: '''The delivery room has a large open space that can be used to store contraband items, and also has walls that lead outside. *'Intellect needed: '60 INT *'Salary: '$50 (Stalag Flucht) Library ''You lot accuse the library of being understocked,but I assure you it's a 'modest' collection of the finest literary works available. Not the inane jumble of expletives and filth you rabble are used to on the outside. *Grab Books from the book chest in the library and deliver them to either the inmates it's addressed to or their desks. *'Utility: '''This job is useful for looting desks without getting caught and also being able to get unlimited amounts of Books, which can be used to make a Padded Inmate Outfit. *'Intellect needed: '30 INT *'Salary: '''$25